Los Espías
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Originalmente tenía planeado otro nombre, pero el reto es corto. Uniendo a los que no querían, lograrían deshacerse de ellos, o ellos serían la clave para salvar con su espionaje, una delicada operación de armamento clasificado, ninguno confiaba en poder lograrlo, cada uno requería de alguien más, solo se tenían entre ellos, estaban solos... era tiempo de confiar de nuevo.


**Fic**

 _ **El inglés, el escoces y la norteamericana**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **RETOFIC LOVERS**_

 _ **Inspirado en los personajes de Candy Candy**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Se había negado a seguir los cánones de la sociedad, su familia era de muchos recursos, considerados millonarios, y gracias a ello, lo tenía todo. Pero su corazón estaba decepcionado, la suerte en el amor era algo que no se le daba bien. Primero la rubia, inolvidable, planeo todo un show completo para él, si, aunque usted no lo crea, la joven sabía lo que quería y a como diera lugar lo atraparía, pero él era muy listo y se enteró de todo, con un dolor interno que hizo no volver a creer en el sacrificio de una mujer.

La joven, planeo cortando un grueso cordón que sujetaba un elaborado panel de muestra en un certamen de exhibición teatral. Cuando iba pasando a hacer su ensayo para actuación, ella ajusto un botón y termino por corta lo poco que sujetaba, ahí sin previo aviso caía sobre el pelinegro, quien inesperadamente fue abrazado y ajustado por una rubia para salvarlo de lo que él ya había visto y al intentar saltar hacia adelante, la joven lo empujaba hacia atrás, cayendo encima el rodillo completo de madera en una de sus piernas.

Apenado pagaba todos servicios médicos, la madre de la joven exigía reparación inmediata y los especialistas fueron enviados por los padres del joven, hasta quedar completamente a salvo. Ahora ella lo obligaba moralmente a sostener un noviazgo, dejando al joven preocupado, pues él tenía otros planes. No una novia. Lo que no contaban era la investigación de la policía y al ver que estaba previamente cortado y a donde un cable se daba enlace a otra navaja y a control remoto se encontró un atentado provocado, el control tenía la huella de la joven y esta fue arrestada cuando intentaba recibir un beso de Terrance Grandchester.

Esa fue la primera de doce situaciones incomodas las cuales iba aprendiendo a encontrar la treta y la maña, para convertirse en un excelente infiltrado ingles en un asunto internacional en Rusia.

\- Grandchester, tienes que presentarte con el agente Johnson, él se hará cargo de darte los por menores del expediente en el que vas a formar parte.

\- Bien señor, nos vemos después.

\- Todo está aquí, llevas lo necesario y no dejes de comunicarte con nosotros. Le entregaban un maletín negro con la información que no podía ser mencionada y los aparatos necesarios, el con media sonrisa veía que traía un detector y un micrófono. Antes de salir del edificio, este colocaba ambos en la bolsa de una dama, asistente de la oficina del comandante, Patricia O´Bien, quien iba en el mismo elevador y bajaba para ver a su novio esa tarde. Está de más comentar lo que escucharon en las oficinas, la relación amorosa de una pareja que tenía días sin verse y que presentía Terrance mantendría entretenidos a todos, pensando que era él quien estaba con la dama.

Era huérfana, tenía un expediente de delitos que ya dominaba, las carencias en la vida no siempre van solas, ella creció en las calles, desde que pudo escapar de padres adoptivos abusivos, se dio cuenta que podía ser independiente y en ese trayecto encontró amigos en similares circunstancias, haciéndose la líder de la banda, atrapada en un delito estilo Robin Hood y cansados de no tener pruebas contra ella, terminaron por enlistarla en la milicia de manera obligada, a lo que la banda quiso seguirla, pero solo unos pocos los lograron. Uno de sus amigos Tom Stevens, era su mejor aliado, amigo y casi hermano de la joven, quien, con todos los aparatos y detalles, detectaba y atrapaba a muchos delincuentes de alto nivel, uno de esos, la amenazaba de muerte y fue necesario deshacerse de ella, perdiendo así el enlace de su valioso hermano Tom.

El dolor de no saber de ellos, de los que siempre quiso, cuido y amo, la hicieron solitaria, dos intentos de asesinato, y agentes muertos, fueron suficientes para esconderla como agente especial y al ser solicitado uno de ellos, estos cansados de encubrirla, decidieron mandarla al plan en Rusia, donde solicitaban un representante agente de la USA.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Piden agente especial en maniobras para poder atrapar con evidencia a varios hombres, es necesario que te presentes con el agente Johnson. Él te dará instrucciones, a nosotros tennos informados de todo. Le hicieron entrega de su maletín, casualmente al salir, vio como brillaba y era más grande un clavo del cierre del maletín, y con una sonrisa efusiva se daba cuenta de que ya llevaba todo un destello de micrófono, localizador y detector, para ser encontrado al salir del edificio, de inmediato, se iba hacia las oficinas a tomar supuestamente sus cosas para irse y colocaba todos los aditamentos en el maletín del agente Critón, quien salía para Alaska de vacaciones con su novia.

\- Si, también me voy… de vacaciones. Comentaba Candy a su interlocutor en el teléfono, que solo fingía haber marcado. Todos al escuchar esa noticia, levantaban la cabeza, emocionados porque por fin se desharían de la agente más perseguida de todos y no tendrían que cuidarla con el riesgo de que los asesinaran.

Al salir del área de oficinas, los suspiros, murmullos y hasta cierto grito de felicidad se notaba, haciéndola reír como siempre, definitivamente era una gloria irse de ahí, para todos. Iba siguiendo al agente Critón, para que no se notara que ya había quitado todos los aditamentos colocados por ellos al maletín de seguridad. Y al ver que salía en un auto, ella subía a un taxi y todo quedaba resuelto, era libre. Aunque solo fuera para irse a Europa y trasbordar a Rusia después de encontrarse con el agente Johnson.

De una descendencia de grandes líderes, militares, hombres importantes de negocios, un sinfín de hombres fuertes y valientes en guerra y en el mundo, dejando siempre en alto el apellido y la gloria en sus fallecimientos, pero para desgracia, el heredero principal había sido un desastre, encubierto por su abuela, su tía y su hermana, lograban ocultar al hombre importante, el que representaba a todo el Clan, la familia y resultaba ser el único varón sobreviviente de todos. Solo que tenía defectos de nacimiento, así se refería su abuela, en ves dejugar con las mascotas, las entrenaba, en vez de cazar, los protegía y salvaba, en vez de mandar pedir él tenía que salir hogareño y se le daba bien el sazonar alimentos, en vez de ponerse al frente de los negocios, se enlistaba a Green Peace y ahí comenzaba la encrucijada, pues al ofender a grandes empresarios que asesinaban animales y deterioraban la naturaleza y los ecosistemas contaminados por las fábricas que el junto a su pandilla del Green peace, lograban detener y mostrar al mundo sus fechorías.

Peligrando por su vida, la Tía, segunda al mando de la familia, lo enlistaba en la milicia por obligación familiar, ahí lo entrenaban para proteger la vida humana, pero este se desarrollaba activamente y lograba escalar a los altos rangos como agente especial en su país. Dejando orgullosa y muy conmovida a su hermana Rosemary, quien lo defendía por ser el líder de la familia,

\- Lo ven, ustedes que siempre lo criticaron y ahora es el mejor de todos. La Tía que llevaba los negocios familiares, entrecerraba los ojos y comentaba

\- El día que venga a hacerse cargo de todo, te diré si estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Al hacerse agente, él no había perdido nunca el contacto con Green Peace y continuaba su labor humanitaria con la ONG. Y esto continuaba siendo un problema para él, por lo cual cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de mandarlo lejos y que se quedara incomunicado de todas esas actividades, estarían más tranquilos con los empresarios y hombres perjudicados por sus actividades extracurriculares.

\- Fuiste seleccionado.

\- ¿Por ustedes?

\- No. Contestaba nervioso el encargado, cuando eso era mentira y él lo detectaba.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Nos han pedido a uno de nuestros mejores agentes, la mayoría están en otras acciones y tú eres el que… estaba disponible.

\- También son muy buenos Campbell, Craig y Glenn. De hecho, posiblemente mejores que yo.

\- Enviamos los documentos de todos ustedes, ellos te eligieron a ti.

\- ¿Ellos?

\- Lo siento Andrew, tendrás que reportarte con el Agente Johnson, aquí está el maletín de la información, iras a Europa y de ahí te trasladaran a Rusia para la operación que se va a realizar.

\- ¿Rusia?

\- Eso es lo que sé. Albert lo veía y sabía que pudieron investigar el maletín, así que lo revisaba y estaba sellando, pero notaba micrófonos en celdas especiales y localizadores de seguimiento, cosas de rutina que ya conocía y que el mismo utilizaba para sus investigaciones, sin decir mucho se iba a su lugar y sin desactivar ningún aparato, los traspasaba a otro objeto que, de solo pensarlo, sonreía por lo que estaba tramando.

Salía del edificio y en el camino se detenía en una plazuela, subía a un árbol y localizaba a un halcón joven y fuerte que ya había detectado con semanas atrás, colocando en su pata una clave localizadora de aves en peligro de extinción, agregaba el pegamento con los aditamentos que había encontrado en su maletín y bajaba del árbol en minutos, luego sonreía subía a su auto y se marchaba por su equipaje. Si lo iban a seguir, esa ave, ya estaba por volar con el cambio de clima, y él también lo habían mandado a volar para deshacerse de él, así que estaban a mano.

Con días de traslados, los tres agentes llegaban a su punto de reunión, al verse ahí, las sospechas se incrementaban, pero Johnson entraba y con mirada fulminante comentaba,

\- Bienvenidos, ya los esperaba. Tardaron demasiado en enviarme sus expedientes, al parecer no los querían soltar. El ajuste de los labios de los tres, indicaban que sus planes de deshacerse de los detectores, había funcionado y no eran ellos preseleccionados, sino que se habían deshecho de ellos, con desesperación.

\- Ya estamos aquí, respondía Terrance con cierto sarcasmo en un idioma ruso, a lo que la norteamericana sabiendo que había vigilado a una banda de rusos, respondía en el mismo idioma

\- Tu no diriges a todos, llegamos de forma individual, ingles. El escoces que la había entendido no respondía nada, pero si sonreía al saberla de otro país. Johnson que dominaba cinco idiomas, les respondía en varios de ellos, dejándolos desarmados,

\- Viajaremos a Dinamarca de ahí nos iremos unos días después a Letonia y finalizaremos en Moscú. Espero que sepan que hemos revisado sus artículos personales y mis agentes los han investigado antes de otorgarles la información real.

\- ¡Que! - ¡Que!

Albert se quedó en silencio al ver que ellos no habían entendido nada, y él solo algunas cosas, así respondía,

\- Señor la clave para comunicarnos serán sus cinco idiomas mezclados.

\- No, pero así al menos sé que tengo su atención y no estaremos hablando en idiomas varios para presumir sino para trabajar. El inglés se molestaba y la norteamericana lo vio con molestia, el escoces los ignoraba a ambos y Johnson, era francés, pero solo estaba a cargo de prepararlos para la operación más peligrosa de sus vidas.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 _ **RETOFIC LOVERS**_

 _ **Historia creada sin fines de lucro, fic reto Julio 2018, deseando sea de su agrado, gracias por sus comentarios**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
